Eres la única para mi, my Lady
by Enllik
Summary: El amor de Chat noir ya no puede ser contenido. Después de una batalla y salir heridos ¿que ocurrirá con ellos? ¿Ladybug corresponderá a los sentimientos de Chat noir?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 0**

Era una noche estrellada y fría en la ciudad del amor, nuestros héroes patrullaban por los techos de los edificios de parís. Se detienen para descansar.

-Quizá hoy todos hayan decidido quedarse en las camas calentitos- comenta con gracia chat noir a ladybug

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo entonces- contesta ladybug a su compañero gatuno

-¿Es alguna clase de invitación, bichito?- pregunta con tono burlón en su voz

\- Ya quisieras… y no me llames "bichito"- responde un poco malhumorada

Estaban a punto de irse cuando de repente escuchan una voz alzarse entre los edificios. Un nuevo enemigo akumatizado apareció, este tenía un aspecto peculiar, llevaba puesto un traje… ¡nada menos que como el de un carnicero! Traía puesto una camiseta, pantalón negros y holgados, y un delantal que se ataba a la cintura manchado con sangre de res; tenía cuchillos de cocina por todo el traje y dos grandes cuchillas en las manos. Ladybug y Chat noir se dispusieron a luchar contra "el carnicero". Chat noir se enfrentaba a él con su bastón para entretenerlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, así su compañera pudiera localizar en donde se encontraba su akuma.

-¡Ey! ¡A que soy más rápido que tú!- le decía el felino en forma de burla para que picara el anzuelo y seguirlo a él y no a Ladybug- ¡Seguro que esos cuchillos que tienes ahí son de juguete! No puedes darme, ¡ni siquiera me roza!- se burlaba mientras esquivaba las estocadas del enemigo. Para su mala suerte el carnicero adquirió mayor velocidad, empezando a resultarle más difícil mantenerle el ritmo, al punto en que comenzaba a sufrir pequeños cortes en el cuerpo.

-Con que son de juguete, ¿no? ¡Que no te podía tocar! ¡Quieres parecer gato callejero, sin embargo no era más que un gato flojo y domestico! JAJAJA- dijo en tono de burla y enojado, riéndose con saña

-¡Oye! ¡Los chistes de gato son míos!- refunfuñó

¡Maldición! Si sigue así me matara en cualquier momento pensó el gato cabreado

Después de mucho observar, la pelinegro, fue en auxilio del felino en la lucha, ya que este estaba sufriendo muchas heridas por parte del enemigo. Lanzo su yo-yo hacia el carnicero y lo agarro desde la cintura, arrojándolo lo más lejos posible que pudo de Chat noir. Aterrada de cómo se encontraba su compañero gatuno, que se hallaba sentado y medio despatarrado, por el cansancio y las heridas que tenía, fue a su lado en la terraza de ese edificio y se coloco en cuclillas en frente a su amigo.

-Tranquila bichito… aún me quedan 8 vidas más- comentó al contemplar la reacción de Ladybug al verlo de esa forma.

-Oh dios Chat… ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunta angustiada, y diciéndose a sí misma que era una tonta por preguntar algo tan estúpido, ya que era evidente que no podría estar bien en esas circunstancias.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí my lady- le responde con un tono coqueto- tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentra su akuma? Porque ya no nos queda mucho tiempo para charlar- le comenta al ver que a lo lejos se visualizaba el malvado cocinero, que lo había dejado tan herido

-Aún no… me temo- dijo con pesar al ver como se encontraba su compañero en tal mal estado, culpable de no poder encontrar con más rapidez el objeto en el que se encontraba el akuma.

Ladybug se da media vuelta para localizar en donde se encontraba el enemigo; para su sorpresa y desagrado se acerco hacia ellos con gran velocidad, solo se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al ver la velocidad del enemigo, Ladybug sabía que no tendrían tiempo de moverse de ese lugar, ya que este sin duda los alcanzaría, pero no podía dejar a su compañero a su suerte. En una fracción de segundo supo que tenía que hace, se arrojo hacia su amigo felino corriéndolo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, sufriendo las heridas en la espalda que iban dirigidas hacia el gato boca floja que tanto hizo enfurecer a su adversario. Esta embestida iba dirigida a acabar con su oponente, pero gracias a las acciones de Ladybug las heridas que recibió no eran tan graves como se suponía que lo fuesen, aún así eran más profundas que las de Chat noir poseía. Perplejo, el gato abre velozmente los ojos tan grandes como platos sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, al visualizar al bichito encima de él, aturdida y aún sin poder levantarse.

-M-My lady… ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo tan estúpido?- reprochó desesperado, rezando por que esta le contestase. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de ella, comenzó a preocuparse aún más- My lady… ¡bichito contéstame!... ¡Ladybug, Ladybug!- dijo alzando cada vez mas la voz, por su desesperación.

-Tranquilo… gatito, sigo viva todavía-pronunció entrecortado por el dolor que tenía en la espalda. Al cabo de unos segundos se repone y mira alrededor en busca del rival- Ya se donde está el akuma- le comenta a su compañero, que poseía un rostro terrible debido a la angustia que tenia por su Lady

Mientras era atacada por el enemigo, pudo ojear claramente que su delantal es diferente al resto del atuendo. ¡Lo descifró! Ahí seguramente se localizaba el akuma.

\- El akuma se encuentra en su delantal… Lucky Charm- exclama, obteniendo un alambre de acero inoxidable muy largo y muy flexible- ¿Pero qué rayos voy a hacer con esto?- se pregunto así misma con una cara que mostraba confusión. Mirando desesperada a todos lados, pensaba cómo podría formular una trampa para lograr quitarle y romper el delantal- Chat, necesito que extiendas tu bastón y lo entierres aquí- Dijo señalando un hueco en la terraza.

Paralelamente al bastón del felino se encontraba otro caño de la terraza, lo que parecía ser una antena de algo; colocó el alambre entre los postes, pasando varias veces y formando una especie de "red" prácticamente invisible ante la oscuridad de la noche. Fueron en busca del carnicero para atraerlo a la trampa.

Una vez que comenzó la persecución, se posicionaron en sus sitios. Ladybug se hallaba del otro lado de la trampa, haciendo girar su yo-yo, mientras que Chat noir se encontraba escondido listo para atacar detrás de una pared de ladrillo a un costado de la trampa, con su "cataclismo" en su mano. En cuanto apareció su enemigo dirigiéndose hacia la trampa, desde su perspectiva, hacia la chica de traje rojo y puntos negros, Chat noir atacó la pared en la que se escondía, provocando que bloqueara totalmente su camino. Pero cuando el malvado akumatizado se dio cuenta, ya había caído en la trampa y se encontraba enredado en el alambre, lo que permitió que Ladybug le quitara el delantal y lo destruyera, para así liberar la mariposa akuma de su interior y por fin purificarla

-Ladybug milagrosa- después de pronunciar estas palabras todo volvió a ser como era, excepto sus heridas. Una vez terminado esto ambos héroes suspiraron con tranquilidad

-¡Lo logramos!- dijeron al unísono mientras chocaban los puños, con miradas de cansancio y dolor

-Debemos irnos antes de que nos transformemos- le comento Ladybug a su felino compañero, mientras que sus miraculous sonaban a la par que las manchitas y huellitas desaparecían anunciando que pronto volverían a su forma original.

-¡No!- Contesta el gato mientras la sostenía de la muñeca- ¡No nos marcharemos hasta que curemos tus heridas!

-¡Pero nuestros kwamis saldrán y sabremos quienes somos!- mencionó con leve preocupación, ya que prometieron no revelar sus identidades

-Tengo una idea- expresó el gato con una leve sonrisa. Sosteniendo del brazo al bichito, la condujo dentro del edificio, desde la puerta de la terraza. El edificio era el hotel "el gran parís" que, casualmente el honorable alcalde de parís se encontraba allí caminando por los pasillos del hotel, topándose con él por accidente.

-Oh pero si es Ladybug y Chat noir- dijo con voz profunda y contento al verlos entrar.

-Señor alcalde, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- preguntó con voz acelerada, ya que solo tenía unos minutos antes de sus transformaciones

-Por supuesto, ustedes son nuestros héroes- decía con felicidad

-Necesitamos una habitación privada, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, queso camembert…- se interrumpió para mirar a Ladybug y saber que era lo que necesitaba el kwami de ella.

-Alguna galleta- contestó apresuradamente

\- Todo lo que necesiten- respondió asombrado y felizmente- Pueden usar esta habitación, en seguida llega alguien con lo que pidieron.

Mmm… creo que esa suite era la de lunamieleros. Oh bueno, creo que no va haber problemas… divagó el alcalde.

Fueron a la habitación que les facilito el alcalde. En cuanto cerraron la puerta alguien tocó, resultó ser un mucamo con las cosas que pidieron.

-Iré al baño- dijo Ladybug con urgencia llevándose las galletas

-bien, yo me quedare del otro lado del cuarto- comentó mientras se apoyaba en un pilar

Una vez solos, cada uno en un lugar diferente, las transformaciones de ambos desaparecieron. Dieron de comer a sus kwamis, unas criaturitas pequeñas y cabezonas, una roja con puntos negros de ojos celestes que pertenecía a Ladybug, y el otro completamente negro de ojos verdes muy parecido a un gato, perteneciente a Chat noir; ambos estaban agotados por todo el ajetreo de lo que había ocurrido en la noche. En cuanto sus kwamis terminaron de comer, volvieron a transformarse.

-Estoy listo… cuando quieras puedes salir-habló Chat noir

-Bien, ya salgo en seguida- respondió la de sus escondites para atenderse mutuamente sus heridas.

-Tu primero my lady… eres la que peor esta- dijo con la cabeza gacha y con tristeza en su voz- Todo por mi culpa… si no me hubiese burlado de él, no estarías así

-Nada de eso gatito- comentó con un poco de enojo, mientras se sentaba en una silla usando el respaldo para apoyar sus brazos cruzados- Fue mi culpa por no encontrar rápidamente el akuma… más siendo tan evidente donde se localizaba. En fin, no debemos preocuparnos ahora por eso, necesitaras quitarme la ropa para poder atenderme las heridas-dijo con leve sonrojo es sus mejillas- Se abre desde la nuca… me duele mover los brazos de esa forma, así que…

\- Mmm estas muy traviesa my lady- manifestó con una sonrisa pícara y con media cara sonrojada- Bien, lo haré por ti- habló mientras encontraba el cierre de la nuca, e iba deslizándolo a lo largo de la espalda hasta la cintura baja del atuendo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, a pesar de sus heridas. Comenzaba a sentir como su cara se ponía cada vez más roja y caliente ante la situación. Ladybug quitó los brazos del traje y acomodo una toalla de las que había en la mesa sobre sus senos para tapar su desnudes, mientras que sus ropas se posaban de manera sensual sobre sus caderas, dejando expuestas las heridas que tenía; si bien sus heridas no era tan graves, eran profundas y se localizaban mayormente sobre la cintura y por la zona de los omoplatos.

¡Oh por todos los… gatos! Si no me controló me dejaré llevar por su silueta y podría… ¡No, no! No pienses en eso Se decía a sí mismo al contemplar el contorno de su cuerpo, ver las exquisitas curvas que iban desde su cadera pasando por la cintura hasta sus hombros, deteniendo la mirada en la figura que se encontraba delante de la espalda y que no podía apreciar bien, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera ver esa figura que formaban los senos a los lados de su espalda.

Tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza, Chat noir comenzó a desinfectar las heridas con extremo cuidado para que no le ardiera.

-My lady, son muy grandes tus cortes debo suturarlas- comentó con nerviosismo

-B-bien, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas… por favor- respondió con voz temblorosa y entrecortada

\- Tanquila My Lady, te tratare con cuidado- declaró para calmar a la inquita mujer- al concluir la frase comenzó a cocerla con delicadeza, de no lastimarla.

-¡Ay! – grito al sentir la aguja pasar

-Lo siento bichito, tendre más cuidado

-N-No es nada, es la primera vez que me tienen que cocer- dijo con una sonrisa intranquila

-Pues… esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto- contestó con tono y cara graciosas; pero al ver la cara de nerviosismo que puso Ladybug, su rostro cambio- Era broma, era broma… solo quería romper la tensión, jajaja- respondió con voz y risitas incomodas. Aunque en realidad nunca he hecho esto, sólo lo he visto en programas de la tv pensó.

-¿Será que le temes a las agujas, My Lady?- preguntó pícaramente

-¿C-Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería? Soy un superhéroe… n-no le temo a algo tan trivial como una aguja- balbuceó con voz temblorosa

-No está mal tener miedos… para eso estoy aquí, para protegerte de todos ellos- expresó con orgullo y sensibilidad. Al terminar con las suturaciones, limpió su espalda de la sangre que quedo de sus heridas.

-Listo My lady… pasaste de ser un bichito a uno matmbrado, jajaja- dijo en tono de burla, intentando hacerla reír.

-¿QUÉ?- respondió levantándose velozmente de la silla, sosteniendo muy bien la toalla en su pecho, dirigiéndose hacia un espejo que se encontraba en la sala, y mirándose como tenía cocida perfectamente las heridas- ¡Ey! No me hagas asustarme de esa forma, que no tengo nueve vidas como tú. Mmm… para no haberlo hecho antes, te quedo muy bien- manifestó contenta y sorprendida, por supuesto muy agradecida.

-Te dije que era una broma. Aunque para serte sincero, nunca lo he hecho jajajaja… ¡por favor no me mates!- expresó con las manos juntas, levemente inclinado hacia delante y con los ojos cerrados y apretados.

-Ok gatito, me vestiré nuevamente y tratare tus herdas- mencionó con una ceja levantada y ansias de venganza por lo ocurrido.

Al notar la expresión de sed de venganza que poseía en el rostro la muchacha, comenzó a intranquilizarse.

-No serás muy ruda conmigo… ¿no My Lady?- susurró nerviosamente.

Sin respuesta alguna de Ladybug, se dedicó a contemplarla. Notó que se estaba por vestir con su atuendo roto y ajustado.

-My lady no puedes vestirte con eso, el traje es muy apretado y debe circular bien la sangre- comentó el felino preocupado y expresión pícara, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¡Entonces qué demonios me voy a poner! Aquí no hay nada que pueda usar- dijo enfurruñada

\- A mi no me molesta que estés al natural my Lady- expresó ofreciéndole un guiño y sonrojado con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Iré a ver si hay alguna bata que pueda utilizar- declaró esquivando la mirada de Chat noir.

En cuanto hallo una bata, se vistió con ella y observo que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas; quitándose la vestimenta destruida de Ladybug que llevaba en las piernas, se dio cuenta que la bata era ligeramente transparente por encima de la cintura; ¡era como no tener prácticamente nada! Podía ver con claridad sus pezones a través de la prenda.

¿Qué clase de bata es esta? ¡Ni que estuviésemos en un hotel del amor! pensó desesperada. No tuvo otra opción más que usarla de todos modos. No volveré a transformarme en Ladybug estando en pijama se reprocho a si misma.

Al salir del baño sentía su rostro caliente... En llamas para ser preciso.

-Mmm ya estoy lista... pero hazme el favor de no voltear a mirarme- comentó avergonzada cubriendo con sus brazos la zona del pecho, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el gato a tratar.

-No prometo nada My Lady, pero daré lo mejor de mi- expresó, ruborizado de pies a cabeza al divisar la silueta de su bichito en una bata semitransparente.

-¡Te dije que no miraras gato fisgón!- gritó por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento… ya sabes lo que dicen la curiosidad… mmm atrae al gato- anunció en lo que observaba la figura de su amada.

-¡Mata al gato! ¡La curiosidad mata al gato!... y yo te matare si me sigues viendo de esa forma- contestó fastidiada de la mirada del gato y la vergüenza que seguía incrementándose en ella.  
\- Como sea, quítate la chaqueta Chat- anunció más seria, pero aún colorada, sosteniendo los brazos sobre su pecho bloqueando la mirada del gato sobre ella.

\- Como desees My Lady- respondió contento y alegre, entre tanto abría el cierre del cuello que estaba escondido por el cascabel que llevaba. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado, dejando al descubierto el pequeño pero bien marcado torso que se hallaba cubierto de pequeñas cortadas.

Ladybug contempló asombrada del pecho musculoso que poseía, aunque no fuese un adonis, pero no podía quitar los ojos de encima de cuerpo de él, sobre todo al bello que brotaba desde el ombligo y bajaba hasta su… "masculinidad", era una línea perfecta y rubia que a ella tanto le gustaba; quitando la vista de allí, antes de que se volviera loca, posó sus ojos sobre los brazos, que a pesar de no ser muy gruesos eran fuertes y que innumerables veces fue salvada y cargada por ellos. No podía quitar los ojos sobre su compañero semidesnudo.

¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¡Yo estoy enamorada de Adrien! Jamás pensé que podría llegar a tener pensamientos tan…lujuriosos hacia Chat noir. Aunque… casi nunca veo a Adrien, desde que terminamos la escuela y comenzamos a trabajar, con suerte puedo verlo de vez en cuando pensó triste durante la desinfección de las heridas del gatito.

-Sabes…- pronunció casi como un susurro el minino- Ya han pasado casi 6 años desde que comenzamos a salvar parís.

-Es cierto… y nunca pensamos en hacer un curso de primeros auxilios, después de esto creo que tomaré uno con urgencia- expuso con tono de gracia y leve preocupación, en tanto cubría las lesiones del pecho, haciéndole un gesto para que se volteara.

-Antes no necesitábamos esos conocimientos… después de todos no eran tan agresivos las marionetas de Papillion- Masculló al sentir el ardor en las heridas y con un leve gesto de molestia.

-L-lo siento, tendré cuidado- Mencionó al verle la cara.

-Se que hicimos la promesa de no saber nuestras identidades… pero ¿no te da curiosidad? Ya nos conocemos hace varios años ¿y nunca se te cruzo por la mente quienes podríamos llegar a ser?- declaró con entusiasmo, levantándose de la silla.

Ladybug apoyó sus manos en los hombros del insensato felino y lo volvió a sentar de un golpe- Creía que ya habíamos discutido esto- farfulló en lo que colocaba el algodón empapado de alcohol en una de sus cortadas de forma violenta. Esto hizo que el gato péguese un pequeño salto de la silla.

-¡Oye! ¡No era para que te pongas violenta!-Rezongó con leve tonalidad juguetona y una media sonrisa asomándose por un lado de su cara.

-Tómalo como una pequeña venganza por lo de antes- comentó seria.

-Creía que los rencorosos eran los gatos- susurró el felino.

El silencio reino en la habitación, unos cuantos minutos. En tanto el bichito concluía con la curación del minino. Por último busco una venda para cubrir la cintura de Chat noir, donde se encontraban las heridas más grandes, pero superficiales.

El gato se exaltaba al sentir las manos de su amada tocar su cuerpo semidesnudo, con tanta delicadeza que no podía evitar pensar que por fin se encontraban solos en una suite sin ningún enemigo al asecho, ¡por dios, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto!

Cálmate, cálmate… serás muy evidente si sigues así. Pero ya me canse de esperar, debería hacer algo en este momento… ¡hacerla mía! No, pero ¿¡en que estoy pensado!? Me odiara si hago algo como eso debatía internamente que poseía su ser.

-Bien, esta listo. Estas como nuevo… casi jajaja-habló satisfecha de su trabajo de enfermera, y alegre de que esa tortura mental que tenía en su interior fuera a parar cuando se vistiera y por fin se separan.

\- Creo que debemos irnos- pronunció en lo que se alejaba de él. Pero fue detenida por el mismo Chat noir, que aún tenía el torso al descubierto. Le sostuvo de la muñeca sin producirle algún daño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se pudiese zafar fácilmente, además contemplada el hecho de que por sus lesiones no podía mover con tanta facilidad los brazos.

No voy a dejar que se me escape, tiene que comprender la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ella

-Quedémonos esta noche juntos… por favor-expresó casi suplicante, pero firme como hombre.

Había visto a Ladybug de tal forma que ella no se podía resistir. ¿Porque tenía que tener esos hermosos ojos? No dejaban de mirarla tan apasionadamente, era imposible negarse.

-P-Pero…- susurró, no podía formar bien una oración de los nervios y la batalla mental que estaba teniendo. ¿Cómo va a decir algo así?... ¡le diré que no! Además yo amo a Adrien, es como si lo estuviera traicionando… ¿cierto? No obstante, se ven tan… tan tentador que… pero ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? ¿Qué va a ser de nuestra relación como héroes? ¿Y si algo falla? ¡No quiero perder su amistad!.. Oh dios ya estoy afirmando que quiero que pase algo entre nosotros… ¿Qué me está pasando? discutía en su mente sin llegar a una respuesta lógica.

-Las transformaciones se desvanecerán con el tiempo… y nuestras identidades- fue lo único que logro formular, con algo de pesar.

Chat noir la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y la abrazó de la manera más tierna, para transmitirle todo su amor. De pronto el gato astuto tuvo una idea. Se separó del abrazo que le propinó a Ladybug, para explicarle su idea.

-Qué tal si nuestros kwamis cuando salgan busquen algo para obstruir nuestra visión. Y al que despierte primero será guiado por su kwami al baño y volveremos a nuestras identidades- comentó ansioso y feliz al tener tan brillante plan.

Pero que plan más tonto pensó la señorita con cara de esperar que sea una broma lo que acaba de decir. Al no recibir respuesta ante su gesto, comenzó a pensar que no era una broma.

-¿Estas chiflado? ¡Eso jamás va a funcionar!- contestó casi gritando por la tontería que había escuchado.

-¡Claro que va a funcionar! Después de todo ellos nos están escuchando y saben lo que tienen que hacer-expresó con extrema alegría.

-¡Es muy arriesgado!

-¡Ey! Ya tenemos 20 años. Es hora de tomar algunos riesgos, ¿no te parece bichito?- anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy picarona- Vamos di que si my Lady- declaró con una mano extendida hacia ella.

Con muchas dudas y temor miro a su gatito con sus locuras de pasar la noche juntos. Realmente quería pasar la noche con él, sin embargo no tenía la seguridad para hacerlo. Al verlo ahí con su mano extendida hacia ella no tuvo más dudas, y la tomo. Ya no le importaba si sus identidades eran descubiertas, solo quería pasar la noche con él.

Nuevamente fue atraída hacia él, mas no para abrazarla, si no para darle un pequeño beso, casi un roce, en los labios. Se apartó apenas a unos escasos centímetros de su boca; esperaba que su beso fuese rechazo por ella. No obstante para su competa sorpresa, ella colocó una mano sobre un lado de su cara y con extrema ternura y delicadeza, beso con la pasión que mantenía escondida hacia su gatito, el cual fue devuelto con el ardor de mil soles que carcomía todo su ser. Se dirigieron de la mano, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, hacia la enorme cama de la suite para estar más cómodos; olvidándose completamente de lo que les rodeaba, el felino tomo la delantera esta vez, se acerco lo mas que pudo a su boca y comenzó a rosar sus labios con los de ella, la impaciencia del bichito llego a su límite.

Con que piensa que solo él puede provocar meditó al respecto, para así contraatacar a sus artimañas. Emprendió su estrategia, inició acariciando con la punta de la lengua sus pequeños y apetecibles labios. El minino no se lo podía creer, su Lady elaborando tal artimaña; con la emoción por los cielos comenzaron a besarse tan apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ladybug estaba atónita de lo embriagante que eran sus besos, se perdía cada vez más en ellos, la conducían a una extrema lujuria. Con cada beso que intercambiaban, ella se aferraba cada vez al cuerpo de su "amante" felino; aún tenía la conciencia suficiente para tener cuidado con las heridas, eso le hizo pensar que ya no sentía prácticamente dolor de las suyas, a pesar de no haber tomado ningún calmante para el dolor.

Será por la adrenalina o por exci… ah es por eso… meditó.

Chat noir se encontraba tan extasiado de que por fin tuviera en su poder a su muy amada Ladybug, finalmente podría demostrarle todo el amor que venía conteniendo durante años. Sin dejar de besarla, le quitó la bata, dejando al descubierto casi todo el cuerpo desnudo del bichito.

Si no fuera por ese culote, podría contemplar por completo su belleza… oh bueno ya llegara el momento reflexionó, la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, tomándose unos minutos para apreciar lo hermosa que era.

-¡Chat! Deja de mirarme así… ¡me pones nerviosa!- expresó con la cara totalmente roja.

-No puedo My Lady… es que simplemente ¡eres perfecta!- comentó el minino con satisfacción en el rostro, ojos provocadores y traviesos. Colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer y fue subiendo lo más lento posible, saboreando el momento, hasta rozar levemente debajo de los senos.

¡Demonios! Me odiare por esto por la mañana y quizá el resto de mi vida. Pero es lo correcto recapacitó Chat noir en lo que veía a su hermosa amada, con ojos que reflejaban sus ansias de tenerla, sin embargo también mostraban que no la obligaría a arrepentirse de lo que harían demostrando así todo el amor que le tiene a la joven de traje rojo y pontos negros. Propinándole un último y más que apasionado beso, luciendo sus destrezas con la lengua, obteniendo una respuesta igual de apasionada por su contraria, que sin duda entendió la mirada del hombre que era su compañero. Al terminar el beso, Chat noir se levanto de la cama busco unas sabanas y tapo la desnudes de Ladybug que se hallaba sentada nuevamente; soltó su cabello y lo acaricio junto con su mejilla, otorgándole un gesto de ternura y un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Te amo bichito… pero sé que no me amas. Estas enamorada de alguien más, y no seré quien te haga algo como esto. Este es el gran amor que siento por ti, sin duda de esta manera lo comprenderás. Será mejor que me valla- Pronunció levemente en lo que se calzaba la chaqueta de cuero y se dirigía a la ventana- _**Je t'aime. Hare vous tombez en amour avec moi un jour, Mademoiselle**_ \- (ó en español: Te amo. Haré que te enamores de mi algún día, señorita) anunció orgulloso y esperanzado. Le regaló un guiño y una sonrisa pícara para retirarse de ahí extendiendo su bastón y desapareciendo en la oscuridad del amanecer que se aproximaba.

Ladybug sorprendida por la situación y agradecida a Chat noir por ser tan noble al respecto, agarró las sabanas que la cubrían y se acercó hacia la ventana por la que había salido su gato caballeroso, observando su espalda al desaparecer en la noche y contemplar los primeros rayos del amanecer.

-Ahhh…- suspiró profundamente, felizmente confundida ante las circunstancias ocurridas esa noche, meditando todo lo acontecido sólo logró articular unas palabras- Gato ladrón…

Quitándose las sábanas del cuerpo deshizo su transformación apareciendo las ropas de Marinette, que velozmente sin ser vista por nadie subió hasta la terraza y bajo por las escaleras de emergencias para que nadie la viera ni sospechara.

Una vez en su casa, se tiró de boca a la cama, sintiendo un leve dolor al recordar las heridas que tenía, buscó un calmante para poder dormir de una buena vez; cuando se en encontraba lista para dormir su cabeza no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de Chat noir, seis años de imágenes en la mente. Sacudiendo la cabeza intentando sacarlas de su cabeza, lo único que logró fue revivir una y otra vez su ultimo recuerdo del gato: "-Te amo. Haré que te enamores de mi algún día, señorita". Giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Tikki, su kwami, que se encontraba dormida por todo el trabajo que tuvieron por la noche, y con una mirada de confusión le dijo:

-Tikki… creo que me estoy enamorando de ese gato- cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

 **Este es mi primer fic, aunque aca lo publique como el segundo, pero bueno me recomendaron que lo subiese**

 **En wattpad ya esta subido, y ya esta terminado, asi que espero que les guste y comenten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

En una hermosa mañana se encuentra es su cama una Marinette dormida y una Tikki muy enojada por no lograr que ésta se levantara. Ni las 5 alarmas que tenía, ni los rayos del sol que alumbraban su rostro, ni los gritos de Tikki lograban despertar a la bella durmiente.

Tikki ya muy cabreada fue en busca de un vaso de agua helada, con mucha malicia le empapó toda la cara a Marinette provocando que ésta dé un salto por la sorpresa. En cuanto logró recuperarse de aquello, fulminó con la mirada a su kwami traviesa.

-Pero que demon… ¡Tikki! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- gritó lo más que la voz le permitió.- Sólo debías levantarme como siempre- refunfuñó.

-¡Tú no te despertabas! Me obligaste a usar medidas más drásticas- rezongó la pequeña criatura.

-Claro yo te obligue…-susurró en forma de burla en lo que dirigía su vista hacia el reloj.- ¡OOOHH POR TODOS LOS PUNTOS! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDEE!- gritó desesperada mientras hacía malabares con el pijama que se quitaba y la ropa que se ponía.

-Por eso estaba intentando levantarte, no puedo creer que tus amigos no te digan nada al respecto. Es algo ilógico, ¿no lo crees?-dijo mientras observaba a la chica que intentaba vestirse en un flash.

-Pues… ya ves que hay personas muy tolerantes ante la gente como yo- masculló en lo que terminaba en vestirse y se dirigía al espejo a peinarse. Llevándose un susto al verse al espejo, ya que tenía el pelo totalmente desordenado y despeinado; sin esperar agarró el cepillo y comenzó a halarse el cabello en un intento de alisarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos logro estar lista, saliendo a gran velocidad del cuarto pasando por la cocina y llevándose un croissant para comer de camino.

Debía ir al otro lado de la ciudad y no tenía tiempo ya; al ver a Tikki lo decidió, esa distancia no era nada en su forma de Ladybug.

-¡Tikki, transfórmame!- en un estallido rojo de luz salió Ladybug que se colocó el croissant en la boca y salió disparada en dirección a donde se encontrarían con sus amigos. Fue de techo en techo, saltando y columpiándose hasta llegar por fin al lugar acordado; los visualizó y se escondió en un callejón para deshacer su transformación.

Este día era importante para ella, después de todo se volverían a encontrar en una salida, después de un par de años que no se veían todos juntos. Por supuesto ella estaba entusiasmada por el hecho de poder ver a su tan querido Adrien después de tanto tiempo, poder estar como antes la entusiasmaba tanto, claro si lo veía un poco por el trabajo pero no podían ni dirigirse una palabra más que un "hola" a lo lejos y con mucha suerte.

Llegó a donde estaban, entusiasmada y algo nerviosa, no por Alya o Nino, ya que se veían más seguido que los demás, sin embargo no con Adrien, o no de la misma manera.

-Ho-oola…-pronunció a sus amigos casi como un susurro y un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Woow! Marinette llegaste casi última, todo un espectáculo, llegaste antes que alguien más. ¿Te quedaste dormida nuevamente, cierto?-comentó su amiga Alya en tono de gracia y burla.

-Di lo que quieras Alya, no lo puedo evitar… creo que en otra vida fui un gato-comentó apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas, aparentando el cansancio que debería tener por haber corrido hasta ahí. El comentario de Marinette hizo que los hombros de Adrien den un pequeño saltito, se volteó a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa en lo que Nino se les unía a la conversación de las chicas.

-¿No será que te quedaste toda la noche con ese videojuego, cierto?- mencionó con reproche su buena amiga.

-¿Qué videojuego?- cuestionó Nino al escuchar a Alya hablar sobre ello.

-Creo que es el nuevo, ese que está de moda-respondió la chica bloguera.- ¡A los 20 años y sigues desvelándote por videojuegos, por favor!

\- ¿¡En serio!? Estoy ansioso por probarlo- dijeron al unísono Nino y Adrien emocionados.

-Mmm… se podría decir que parte de la noche estuve con el juego- comentó Marinette apenada de las palabras verídicas de su mejor amiga. Aunque en realidad también estuve patrullando en la ciudad como Ladybug… y luego espere a que Tikki se durmiera para jugar pensó en medio de toda la charla.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso en medio de la semana? Si sabes que terminaras dormida y llegaras tarde a todas partes- reprochó Alya a su amiga.

-No es que lo haga porque quiera… es que no he podido dormir desde hace varios días ya… creo que va una semana-explicó en lo que recordaba el episodio con Chat noir, después de todo él era la causa de su insomnio. Y todavía no hubo un recuentro duradero para hablar de lo sucedido esa noche, ya que ella trataba de evitar _esa_ charla a toda costa; al sentir pena y mucha vergüenza cada vez que le veía el rostro al gato sin poder evitar recordar todo como si estuviese pasando en ese mismo momento.

-¿Haz intentado tomar algo para dormir? Tal vez té de manzanilla o quizá un suplemento… -preguntó preocupada la amiga.

-¿Tienes idea del porque de tu insomnio?-cuestiona el amor de su vida, Adrien, en lo que no pudo evitar al escuchar esa pregunta, Marinette comenzó a tornarse su rostro tan rojo como un rubí. Dio media vuelta para ocultar la cara que sabía perfectamente que la tenía tan roja como la sentía.

-¡Oooohh Marinette! ¡Conozco ese rostro! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Será mejor que confieses tus amoríos!-Dijo con gran emoción y entusiasmo al deducir su reacción.

-Shhhhh… ¡Alya! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso acá?- le susurró en lo que agarraba a su amiga bocona y se la llevaba a un costado para que no la escuchasen Nino ni Adrien. Por su mala suerte ya habían escuchado el anuncio de Alya a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Tienes novio Marinette?- preguntó Adrien muy curioso, sintiendo un pequeño fastidio en su corazón. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento?... ¿celos? No, no puede ser, Marinette es mi amiga… además si no fuese por esto ni nos veríamos pensó aturdido por su pregunta.

-¡NO, NO! ¿Cómo crees que yo podría?… mmm ja ja ja…-divagó y a pesar de haber mejorado la forma de hablar con Adrien, no podía evitar que una pregunta semejante proveniente de él no la pusiese incomoda y muy nerviosa.- ¡Aaahhh! No chicos, no tengo novio.

-¿¡Entonces es un amante!? ¡Muy bien Marinette, así se hace!-la felicitó a su amiga que se encontraba cada vez más roja.

-Eso es bueno Marinette, ¡que no te de vergüenza!- comentó Nino uniéndose a la conversación, sorprendido por como su amiga se desenvolvía con sus amores.

Adrien se encontraba con el ceño levemente fruncido al escuchar todo esto de los amoríos de la chica que era su amiga. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto esta conversación? discutía en su mente, sin poder comprender él porque de su molestia, si él estaba enamorado locamente de la mujer debajo del traje de Ladybug.

Nino y Alya seguían molestando a Marinette durante toda la salida. Al caer la tarde, sus compañeros comenzaron a irse y solo quedaron nuestros cuatros camaradas charlando de sus trabajos y estudios; Alya estaba como pasante en un canal de noticias gracias a su Ladyblog y a sus estudios universitarios. Mientras tanto Nino trabajaba como dj y estudiaba para profesorado de música. Adrien por supuesto seguía con su trabajo de modelo, sin mencionar sus otras actividades como esgrima e idiomas. Y finalmente Marinette estudiaba corte y confección, además tenía en su casa un pequeño "local" donde vendía la ropa que fabricaba para tener más ingresos para sus estudios y ayudaba a sus padres en la panadería. Estuvieron en un café hablando por horas hasta que se hizo de noche y fue la hora de despedirse de un muy buen momento.

Alya y Marinette se fueron hacia un lado y los chicos por el otro, anteriormente se despidieron con mucha amistad prometiendo volverse a juntar lo más pronto que pudieran, de camino a sus casas Adrien y Nino hablaban de lo que había pasado.

-Oye… tal vez haya tenido una visión o simplemente estaba delirando, pero ¿a ti te molesta que Marinette tenga un novio o un amorío?- comentó Nino esperando que no lo asesine por preguntar algo así.

-N-No lo sé… es una amiga pero no puedo evitar que me moleste, no entiendo porque es así. Además casi no nos vemos ni tenemos oportunidad de hablar. No es que fuésemos más cercanos ahora- explicó el rubio de ojos verdes con algo de tristeza y confusión por sus palabras.

-¡Amigo ¿no me dirás ahora que estas enamorado de Marinette!?- Cuestionó seriamente a Adrien al respecto.

Ante aquella pregunta el chico rubio se ruborizó levente al pensar que esa chica hermosa y algo torpe cuando se encontraba nerviosa, podría ser su novia.

-Tu cara lo dice todo, ¡te gusta Marinette!... Por dios pero que desconexión la suya- habló un poco frustrado al saber los sentimientos de la chica de cabellos negros y reflejos azules.

-¿De qué hablas Nino?- preguntó exaltado ante aquellas palabras.

-Pues… no es algo que debería decir, ya que se supone que es un secreto entre amigos, pero tú también lo eres así que te lo diré- dijo con dudas, pero con seguridad ya que se trataba de su muy buen amigo.- Veras… Marinette en algún momento de la escuela se enamoró de ti, perdidamente de hecho… por eso actuaba de forma muy extraña cuando estaba contigo, porque… ya sabes cómo era siempre con todos los demás. Sólo contigo actuaba raro, supongo que eran nervios y ya- confesó el moreno de anteojos a su ansioso amigo.

-¿Es en serio?- habló con sorpresa el rubio.

-¡Hermano sí que eres un ciego! Era muy evidente. Bueno tal vez con sus amoríos ya te haya superado- provocó Nino de forma pícara.- De todas formas, eres algo distraído al respecto. Hay muchas cosas que no te has dado cuenta… Como por ejemplo que Alya y yo estamos saliendo hace más de un año- comentó con gracia por lo distraído que podría ser Adrien.

-¿Sales con Alya desde hace tanto? ¡Rayos, tienes razón! Soy más que despistado. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas. Gracias Nino por decirme todo esto. Y felicidades, un tanto tarde, por salir con Alya- expresó mientras se iba alejando a su departamento.

-A-Adiós…-pronunció casi como un susurro.

Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama tan fuerte que dio un pequeño revote.

-Plag, te preguntare algo y solo quiero que contestes lo que te pregunte- habló con la cara de lado apoyada en la cama.- ¿Tú sabes quién es Ladybug? Sólo contesta con un Sí o No.- contó con pesar en su voz.

-Si Adrien, si la conozco- contestó calmo en lo que comía un triangulo de camembert.

-¿Lo sabes porque es muy evidente de quien se trata o por otro motivo?-

-Ambos… Adrien te explicare, los kwamis podemos sentir la presencia de otro estando cerca. Y a Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug, la sentí desde el primer momento. De todas formas es muy evidente quien es, más estando en tu mismo salón… Bueno quizá ya no puedas darte cuenta de ello… mmm te lo dejare de tarea- comentó mientras bostezaba y se dirigía a su cama listo para dormir.

Esa noche Adrien no pudo conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en todas las batallas que tuvo con Ladybug, sus encuentros con Marinette como Adrien y como Chat noir.

Había algo que no le cuadraba, cuando estaba Ladybug no se veía a Marinette y viceversa, las pocas veces que pudo estar con Marinette siendo Chat noir no se encontraba Ladybug cerca. Después de mucho pensar, pudo recordar una supuesta misión secreta por parte de Ladybug que nunca le comento de que se tratase, y él tenía el deber de cuidar de la joven de cabellos negros; pero ¿por qué si ella fuese Ladybug necesitara la protección de Chat noir? ¡Claro! ¡Nathaniel estaba enamorado de ella, akumatizado y todo! Sólo con Marinette bajaría la guardia para poder atraparlo. ¡ESO ERA! Sin duda alguna ¡Marinette era la mujer que se escondía tras la máscara de Ladybug! Ahora todo tenía sentido, ¡sobre todo el porqué tanto le molestaba el que Marinette tuviera amoríos con otros hombres! Pero no podía aparecer como si nada frente a Marinette o de Ladybug y decirle "¡Ey! Ya se tu identidad secreta" y confesarle todo. Necesitaba pruebas. Debía hacerlo bien, formular un plan que no tuviera fallas por ningún lado.

Mirando a Plag, tuvo una idea. Y la pondría en marcha en cuanto se encontrase con Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

En las próximas semanas Adrien hizo lo imposible para encontrarse con Marinette, ya que ella era aspirante a modista y él modelo hacía que ésta le preparase los atuendos para sus trabajos de modelaje y sesiones de fotografía. Al concluir un arduo día de trabajo se iban a un café a charlar un rato y luego Adrien caballerosamente la acompañaba hasta su casa y se retiraba a la suya.

-Tú plan está llevando demasiado tiempo Adrien- habló una pequeña criaturita negra que salía de la chaqueta de éste.

-Calla Plag, es preciso que no sea demasiado apresurado- comentó el rubio en lo que se iba quitaba la ropa y se dirigía a la ducha.

-¡Vamos ya oíste a Nino! Susúrrale unas palabras seductoras al oído y llévatela a la cama. Ya saben lo que dicen donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan- afirmó con la boca llena de queso al lado de la ducha donde se encontraba el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-¡Plag! ¡No seas guarro!- afirmó asomándose por un costado para mostrarle una mirada fulminante.- No es como tú dices, a las mujeres se les llega por el corazón, o eso creo-susurró metiéndose nuevamente debajo del agua.

-Adrien aquí no hay ninguna cámara, puedes decirme lo que realmente quieres. Sólo intentas apaciguar tus instintos, y tratar de no arrojarte encima de ella cada vez que la ves. Aunque yo te diría que lo hicieras, y rápido-comentó Plag a su amigo que se encontraba empapado y levemente sonrojado ante las palabras que le decía.

¡Tiene razón! Apenas si contengo mis ganas de arrojármele encima, quiero concebir todas las fantasías que tengo y finalmente hacerla mía. Pero no sé si ella sigue enamorada de mí, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. ¡Tengo que conquistarla!... ¡AAAHHH SUENO TAN CURSI QUE DUDO QUE PUEDA CONQUISTARLA DE ESA FORMA!consideraba sus opciones en lo que golpeaba levemente con el canto de la mano cerrada las paredes de la ducha.

-¡Aaahhh Plag tú no entiendes! Por más ciertas que sean tus palabras no puedo hacerlo. Cada vez que la veo quiero tirármele encima como si fuese un lobo que ataca a su presa, no puedo evitarlo. Pero pronto será el momento para que mis ansias se apacigüen y toda la verdad se descubra- afirmó triunfante mientras se le caía la toalla que cubría su entrepierna.

-Espero que sea lo más pronto posible, porque tu amigo de ahí se muere por participar- susurró en lo que señalaba su masculinidad que se hallaba semi erecta ante los pensamientos que Adrien tenía debido a su conversación.

-¡Calla Plag!- gritó avergonzado y rojo cual tomate.

Más tarde en la semana, el modelo rubio no tuvo oportunidad de poder estar con Marinette, ya que esta tenía otros trabajos que atender debido a la buena publicidad que tuvo al trabajar para él. Éste se encontraba muy ansioso al respecto, al extremo de quitarle el sueño, decidió que si no podía conciliar el sueño saldría como Chat noir a patrullar, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con Ladybug y podrían charlar lo sucedido en aquella maravillosa noche.

Pero su suerte no mejoraba. Un poco triste se dispuso a ir hacia la torre Eiffel. Se sentó en una viga pensativo con sus ojos posados en la ciudad.

-Aaahhh…- dejó salir un suspiro tan largo que pareciera que el alma se le escapaba.

Sin que el felino lo notase era observado por unos ojos en la oscuridad cercanos a él. Ésta sombra no sabía si salir de su escondite o quedarse allí hasta que el gato decidiese irse. Con gran valor salió a la luz, salto hacia donde se encontraba el minino desinflado.

-¡Woow ese fue un gran suspiro! Creo que se te escapo una de tus vidas gatito- habló casi como un susurro la muchacha de atuendo rojo y puntos negros.

-¡WAAAAHHH!- gritó al ser asustado por la muchacha. Al ver de quien se trataba se tranquilizo un poco.- ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!- reclamó a su compañera.

-¡JAJAJA! L-Lo siento, lo siento Chat- rió en lo que se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa.- No fue mi intención asustarte- decía mientras contenía unas risas.

-¡Claro ríete, es tan hilarante!-masculló con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos y lleno de vergüenza.- ¡Ya verás, me vengaré de ésta!- mencionó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, acercándose a ella lo suficiente para que sus alientos se volvieran uno.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás?- provocó a su compañero acercándose un poco más, casi tocando sus labios. -¿Ehh?

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!-susurró apunto de besarla. Mas no pudo hacer contacto con los hermosos labios de la chica ya que lo había esquivado. -¡Oye! My lady creo que te equivocaste de dirección, mis labios están aquí- habló mientras los señalaba.

-Eso quisieras minino, no te lo haré tan fácil. Lo que has hecho _esa_ noche… fue muy noble al final, y no dejare que lo arruines ahora. Por fin pude volver a encontrarme con el chico que… bueno ya sabes. Y quizá… mmm podría ocurrir algo… solo quería pedirte que no pase nuevamente lo ocurrido en _esa_ noche. Así qué… por fav- fue interrumpida por un dedo suavemente apoyado sobre los labios de la chica. Quitó su dedo y se hinco tomándole de la mano para regalarle un beso, dándole una mirada llena de pasión.

-Dime, ¿lo amas tanto?- cuestionó extrañamente feliz

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso eres masoquista?- respondió con más preguntas, y nerviosismo al respecto.

-¡Por ti seria cualquier cosa! Pero es mera curiosidad-dijo ansioso.

-Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los gatos y la curiosidad-comentó con una ceja levantada, pero en el rostro de Chat había un gesto de insistencia. –Ahhh…S-Si, estoy enamorada de él desde… ehh ya no sé cuantos años- habló con una tonalidad triste pero esperanzada. -¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-preguntó curiosa.

¡Así que sigue enamorada de mi… de Adrien! Esto va por buen camino meditó feliz. Se paro y con la mano de ella todavía sosteniéndola la hizo girar para quedar con la espalda de Ladybug pegada a su pecho, acabando en un abrazo muy tierno.

-Te diré, yo tengo un problema similar al tuyo-le susurró al oído mirándola de forma pícara.

-¿P-Problema? No sé de qué hablas- mintió.- Se-Será mejor que… que me sueltes- forcejeaba en un intento en vano de liberarse.

-Ni te molestes my lady, te tengo bien sujeta- sonrió.- El problema de amar a dos personas de una forma tan incondicional que hasta duele. Como ya sabes te amo a ti y a una hermosa diseñadora llamada Marinette, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Tuve que protegerla en la lucha contra el demoilustrador.- pronunció lo más pícaro que pudo. Chat sabía perfectamente que se refería a ella, quería ponerla lo más nerviosa que le fuera posible y tratar que se pisara sola. Colocando su boca más cerca de su oído. –Pero My Lady… yo jamás me rendiré contigo- le susurró sensualmente, le hizo una caricia en la mejilla con su nariz y separándose de la muchacha que se encontraba atónita ante tal confesión. Y fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Dejando atrás a una Ladybug muy confundida, ruborizada y estupefacta.

-¡AAAHHHGG! ¡Gato astuto! Ya verás, no se te hará tan fácil- habló a la noche de parís.

Al pasar un rato, Ladybug se dispuso a volver ya que parecía que nada sucedería. Ya en el techo de su casa, deshizo su transformación mientras entraba por la ventana que la dejaba directo en su cama.

-Ahhh que cansancio, Tikki aquí tienes una galleta. Ve a dormir cuando termines, yo me daré una ducha y luego me acostaré- dicho esto la muchacha de cabellos negros se dirigía hacia su baño, en el trayecto se quitaba la ropa, hasta llegar a la puerta del baño totalmente desnuda.

-Recuerda que hoy que ya te habías bañado, así que no laves tu pelo, ¡que si no te quedaras calva!-mencionó entre risas la kwami roja.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Ya lo había olvidado!- gritó en lo que corria nuevamente a su habitación en busca de algo que pueda sostener su, ya largo, cabello. -¡Sí! Aquí encontré algo con que atarlo ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de eso?

-Tal vez sea por la confecion de cierto minino que estas desconcentrada- la miraba a su dueña que se le notaba con excesa claridad que se puso roja de pies a cabeza.- Espero que lo de hoy no te vaya a quitar el sueño como la última vez- comió una galleta en lo que esperaba alguna respuesta.

-¡T-TIKKI! ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- mientras se ataba el pelo pregunto nerviosa.

-Era muuuy obvio Marinette. Incluso hoy estuviste un rato espiándolo antes de salir a la luz- insinuó pícara.

-¡Aaahhh! Tikki ni me lo recuerdes, lo único que podía pensar cuando lo veía era en esa noche y lo mucho que lo disfrute- frustrada y absorta a la vez.- ¿Cuándo me volvi una pervertida?

-Siempre lo has sido Marinette. No vengas a fingir ahora que no lo eres- revoleó los ojos.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero nunca con mi compañero Chat. Sí, he tenido fantasias con Adrien e incluso las sigo teniendo de vez en cuando. Las he tenido con mis exs. Nunca, repito Nunca las tuve con Chat- replicó.

-Hasta ahora…- haciendo un gesto osado.

-Creo que me daré una ducha helada. Si esta conversación continua… ¡aaaaahhhhgggg! nada bueno saldrá- exhaló dejando casi sin aire a sus pulmones. Se termino de recoger el pelo, se miro al espejo y golpeo suavemente sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Mientras se conducía directo a la ducha, sin la necesidad de cerrar la puerta, ya que nadie se encontraba en esa casa excepto por Tikki y ella misma. Lo que Marinette no sabía era que estaba siendo observada desde el tragaluz por una sombra; una vez que la mujer se hallaba en la cama dormida la sombra desapareció.

-¡Dame camembert Adrien! ¡Y que sea mucho! Estoy súper agotado y es porque actuaste como todo un pervertido- bufó la pequeña criatura negra en forma de gato.

-¡Plag no actué como un pervertido!- gruñó como respuesta en lo que le entregaba el queso.- Sólo me aseguraba de que llegase bien a su casa- explicó más tranquilo.

-¡Claaaarooo ahora le dicen así!- masculló sarcásticamente mientras se atracaba con queso.- Y el que la vieras quitándose la ropa en el momento en que te estabas retirando no fue la razón por la cual te quedaste viendo el espectáculo en primera fila- dijo irónicamente.- Sin embargo mi parte favorita fue cuando salió corriendo nuevamente del baño. Eso sí que te encanto ver.

-Ok. Taaaal veeez actué un poco… depravado. ¡En mi defensa es muy difícil quitarle los ojos ante una situación como esa!-explicó el rubio muy avergonzado y apenado ante sus acciones, aunque no se arrepentía.- Seamos sinceros ella tampoco lo hace fácil. ¿Cómo va a salir corriendo de esa forma? Sin mencionar el tiempo que se quedo parada sin ropa alguna… aaaaaaahhhh es tan hermosa, sus preciosas curvas, el arco que se le forma en la espalda cuando se ataba su largo y sedoso cabello, su perfecta y blanquecina piel, y sus irresistibles, bellísimos y redondeados sen-

-¡Si si! ¡Ya entendí! Es la mujer perfecta para ti- ironizó.

-¡Tú mismo la oíste Plag!- mirándolo con cierto enojo.- ¡Yo fui el causante de su falta de sueño! ¡Y hasta confesó haber tenido fantasías conmigo! Es la mejor noche de mi vida- llevo su mirada al techo y enfatizó una sonrisa. Saliendo temporalmente de su trance, volvió a los pensamientos importantes.- Además tenía que corroborar algo…-susurró mucho más serio.

-¡Claro como digas! Será mejor que empieces a apurarte, ¡ya me estas alterando a mí con tus problemas amorosos!- chilló alarmado.- ¡Mira lo que provocas! Ahhhh… de todos tus antecesores tú eres el único que ha logrado quitarme de mis casillas.

-No te preocupes Plag. Ya tengo todo planeado, pronto ocurrirá- expresó con total confianza en sí mismo.

-Pues tú porque ya lo tienes todo en bandeja de plata…-susurró Plag.

En lo que el ojiverde se preparaba para dormir y con ansias se tira en su cama para dar paso al siguiente día, donde pondría en marcha todo su plan.

De pronto a la mitad de la noche se produce una explosión en Notre Dame. El estruendo se escuchó por toda la ciudad alertando de ésta forma a los héroes de París.

-Tikki, ¿oíste eso?- dijo la pelinegro exaltada ante el escándalo.- Creo que es hora de ponernos en marcha.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el teléfono de ésta suena, eran los padres de Marinette que exaltados llamaron apresurados corroborando que se encontrara bien y que la explosión no haya sido cerca de ella, ya que Marinette no vivía con sus padres.

-MARINETTE!- exclamó la madre de cabellos negros.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Nada te ha ocurrido?

\- Estoy bien mamá, sólo me desperté por el ruido- comentó relajada y así no preocuparlos.- Vayan a ver qué sucede en las noticias, de seguro aparece Ladybug y Chat noir al rescate. Yo volveré a la cama- habló calmadamente.

-De acuerdo. No salgas esta noche- afirmó angustiada.

-Como digas mamá, igual ya te dije que volveré a dormir. No te preocupes- mintió para calmar a sus padres.

-Muy bien, te dejaremos tranquila entonces. Adiós mi amor – colgaron el teléfono al terminar la oración.

-Ufff eso estuvo muy cerca Tikki. Si me llegaba a ir sin contestar iban a salir a buscarme- comentó con alivio.- Tikki tranformame!

Y sin más retrasos salió en busca del causante de tanto escándalo.

A mitad de camino se cruzó con su compañero gatuno.

-Linda noche para ser atacados, ¿no te parece My Lady?- habló con su tono coqueto como siempre, todavía se notaba que estaba medio dormido aún.

-Será mejor que te despabiles cuanto antes, no queremos terminar con más cicatrices- ignoró por completo el comentario del felino.

-¿Sabes? A veces no eres nada divertida- bufó malhumorado el gato.

-Que interrumpan la única noche que pude conciliar el sueño luego de una semana es algo que no me divierte- masculló ante las palabras de su camarada.

En cuanto el gato le iba a contestar vieron como un sujeto salía de Notre Dame y dirigía su mirada hacia el gato y la bicha.

Notaron como el sujeto akumatizado le había tirado un liquido transparente cuando estaban en el aire.

-¿Pero que ray…?- maldijo Ladybug- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Agua?

Chat con su gran olfato lo supo enseguida, eso no era agua, ¡eso era ácido sulfúrico!

-¡My lady… hay que ir ya al agua! -concluyó su frase y la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el río Sena que rodeaba la pequeña ile de la Cité.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Lo que nos arrojó era ácido sulfúrico. Explicó el felino.

-Entiendo, por eso nos tiraste al agua, al menos así nos lavaríamos neutralizando sus efectos corrosivos… Se ve que no estaba en una gran concentración lo que nos tiró- dijo pensativa al respecto. -¡Bien podemos derrotarlo! Sólo hay que encontrar donde se encuentra el akuma y purificarlo.

Mientras salían del agua y prepararse para enfrentar al akumatizado, Chat no dejaba de observar a su Lady con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta, perplejo. En cuanto la chica volteó a mirarlo a la cara, lo zarandeó para que reaccionara.

-Chat ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me ves así?- preguntó molesta ante la mirada que poseía su compañero.

-Creo que debería asesinarlo pero…. Creo que hizo un buen trabajo después de todo- habló casi como un susurro sin quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de su compañera, y hasta casi cayéndosele un hilo de baba.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- gritó por lo bajo para no ser descubierta. Hasta que decidió ver a donde se dirigía la mirada del felino. Para su sorpresa encontró que el ácido había corroído parte de su ropa. Ahora Ladybug se encontraba con el vientre descubierto, parte de la cadera y se podía visualizar la parte baja de los senos de ésta, también se podía ver parte del muslo de ambas piernas y los antebrazos le habían quedado destrozados por el impacto que recibió del ácido por haberse cubierto el torso y la cara con ellas. -¡POR TODOS LOS PUNTOS! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-L-lo siento, es que no pude evitar contemplar tu belleza- embobado por lo hipnótico del cuerpo del bichito.

Ladybug ante la situación no pudo evitar revolear los ojos, para informarle que el traje de Chat también estaba corroído.

-Emmm Chat…No soy la única-pronunció mientras señalaba su cuerpo.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- exclamó al verse a sí mismo. Su traje tenía los brazos como Ladybug por haber realizo la misma acción que ella, las rodillas y muslos los tenía al descubierto al igual que uno de sus lados dejando verse las costillas, parte del abdomen y casi exhibiendo sus partes nobles, y por ultimo parte del hombro contrario a sus costillas expuestas.- Aunque podemos solucionar este problema con el akuma y después irnos a un hotel my lady- susurró en tono coqueto y pícaro, ya más calmo, guiñándole un ojo.

-En tus sueños gatito- contestó ante su provocación.

-Un día pasaras de mis sueños a mis brazos- comentó seductoramente.- Y eso está más próximo de lo que crees- susurró para sí.

-Por lo pronto hay que encargarnos de ese sujeto.

Luego de haber planeado el ataque salieron de sus escondites. Chat como la mayoría de las veces era la carnada y debía distraerlo para que Ladybug lo atacara por atrás. Ella ya había convocado a su lucky charm y le había dado una pistola de agua, en lo que el gato luchaba con el que parecía ser un químico, la bichito buscaba donde podría estar el akuma. Cuando lo encontró se puso en marcha el ataque. Con su arma de agua pudo neutralizar los ácidos que le mandaba a ella o a Chat. Éste logro hacer tropezar al químico en lo que Ladybug le arrebataba la bata de laboratorio y caía al río Sena. Rompió la bata en dos y purificó a la mariposa akuma.

-Lo logramos- festejaron y chocaron los puños al mismo tiempo. Pero Chat le agarró la mano, se arrodilló y besó el reverso de ésta.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie my lady- habló casi como un susurro viéndola con una mirada provocativa y una sonrisa pícara.

-Déjate de bromitas y vámonos, que pronto nuestras transformaciones se desvanecerán- comentó fría y cortante.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, my lady. Pero no olvides que yo poseo mis propios deseos y un día ya no los podré contener más, y de ésa no te salvas- comentó manteniendo el gesto anterior.- No falta mucho para eso. La próxima del que te vas a tener que cuidar va ser de mi y no de un akuma, porque yo seré el siguiente en arrancarte la ropa.- gritó en lo que se iba saltando de ese lugar, dejando sola a una Ladybug media desnuda.

-¡Maldito gato! Sigues haciéndome lo mismo- balbució enojada mientras emprendía su camino de vuelta a casa.

Entrando de un salto por la trampilla de su habitación, deshizo su transformación, le dio de comer a su kwami y se encamino hacia la ducha nuevamente.

-Adelántate Tikki, yo me bañare antes. Aaahhgg… así no me duraran las cremas- con frustración en su ser.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches Marinette.

Durante toda la ducha la pelinegra no pudo quitar de su mente a ese gato que poco a poco le robaba el corazón.

-Aaahhhgg… sólo quítalo de tu cabeza Marinette- se decía casi como un susurro bajo la lluvia de la regadera. Salió se tomo su tiempo en colocarse las cremas corporales y faciales, lavarse los dientes y secarse sin ganas el cabello.

Cuando Marinette salía del baño, agotada por todo su día, ida directo a tirarse en su cama.

Durante la noche algo le parecía extraño. Al voltear se encontró con… ¿CHAT NOIR?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Entre sueños la chica de ojos azules cual mar tenía una extraña sensación; su imaginación o quizá sus sueños le estaban jugando una treta, estaba segura que escuchaba un ronroneo en su oído. Maldiciendo sus sueños voltea y levemente abre sus ojos, visualiza algo extraño pero el sueño le hizo cerrar nuevamente los ojos… Tuvo un momento hasta que sus pensamientos lograron entender que era lo que había visto. Los abrió nuevamente de un golpe y vio a Chat noir observándola dormir.

-¡WAAAAAHHHHH!-chilló de la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver a su compañero a su lado a mitad de la noche, obligándola a dar un pequeño salto fuera de la cama.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- logró pronunciar después de calmarse un poco.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a verte princesa- respondió pícaramente y un gesto que decía más de sus intenciones que sus palabras.

Con los cabellos sueltos y alborotados la mujer se puso de pie enfilada hacia su cama dispuesta a dejar en la calle a ese gato travieso. Por su parte, Chat la contemplaba de arriba abajo notando que su enojo la hacía ver más sensual, sin mencionar que su pijama mostraba mucho más que su atuendo de Ladybug o incluso la ropa que habitualmente usaba; llevaba puesto unos shorts muy cortos que mostraba la parte baja de su trasero, y una remera muy amplia, parecía de hombre de hecho, que exponía unos pequeños puntos que eran los pezones de la muchacha enfadada.

-¿Sabes? Así te ves tan apetecible que quiero comerte- expresó el felino sentándose en la cama.- Deberías de vestir así mas seguido…- ronroneo.- Mejor sólo ponte esa clase de ropa sólo para mí- guiñó su ojo.

-Qué bueno que lo disfrutas, porque es la última vez que lo veras- gruñó en lo que lo agarraba de la nuca de su traje y se disponía a levantarlo; pero desafortunadamente no logro moverlo ni un centímetro, estaba empecinado en quedarse ahí.

Con un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura y la giró haciendo que callera sobre la cama quedando abrazado y arriba de ella.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta no tener algo…-sin terminar la frase le mostró un gesto que le daba a entender lo que quería mientras tocaba sus labios con su pulgar y soltaba un ronroneo.

-Pareces un gato callejero… pidiendo por comida- dijo molesta y algo ruborizada ante la situación.

-Mmm… Creo que soy más un gato casero, que solamente busca los mimos y la atención de su dueña- pronunció entre ronroneos cerca del oído de ésta. Sin más tardar comenzó a lamer el lóbulo para dar paso a un colmillo que comenzó a rozarlo, sin dejar de ronronear.- Prrrr… no sé si pueda parar- anunció.

Conteniendo los gemidos que las acciones que Chat provocaba en ella, tomó lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza y voluntad para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Basta Chat!- pronunció agitada y con la voz entrecortada. A pesar de lo que sucedía le gustase al punto de estar éxtasis; no podía permitir lo que les llevaría a hacer y que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que la ultima vez, mejor parar ahora ante que estar cada vez más excitada al punto de tener que lavar su ropa interior como hizo aquella vez.

-¿Por qué me paras? Si sabes que te gusta- presumió el gato.

-C-Claro que no…- mintió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes los pezones duros?- fanfarroneó.

Al guiar su mirada hacia sus senos pudo notar como la remera dejaba ver con claridad sus pezones. Ante tal descubrimiento lo primero que logro hacer fue trasladar sus brazos con el fin de cubrir sus pechos; su acción fue detenida por las manos del felino que sostenían las suyas.

-¡Su-Suéltame!- ordenó.

-¡No lo haré! A menos que pueda aunque sea dormir contigo- exigió astutamente.

Al ver la terquedad del minino en no soltarla e irse por su voluntad, decidió cumplirle lo que quería, después de todo ella también quería estar más cerca de Chat.

-¡Bi-Bien! Pero no harás nada provocativo ni que lleve al sexo- condicionó fingiendo enfado.- Pero en lo que intentes algo… a la calle gatito.

-¡Que aburrida! ¿Serías capaz de echar a este pobre minino?- refunfuñó en lo que la soltaba y se sentaba frente a ella.- ¿Acaso no serás virgen? Pensé que tenias muchos amoríos- se burló.- Pero es un avance, así que acepto.

-¡Cierra esa bocaza! ¡No soy virgen! ¡Ya tuve mis amoríos, y sé lo que quiero y me gusta!- bufó enojada.

Ante aquella confesión Chat no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y ponerse celoso; se tiro encima de la pelinegro abrazándola.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te acabo de decir?-

-Estoy cumpliendo lo que dijiste princesa. Tú no dijiste nada de no poder abrazarte. Además es tu culpa- contestó enfurruñado.

-¿Mi culpa?- cuestionó confundida.

-Si, por ponerme celoso- abrazó cada vez más fuerte.

Frente a estas palabras Marinette no pudo evitar ponerse roja de pies a cabeza y sentir como su temperatura subía.

-Quizá sea mi imaginación, pero ¿estás entrando en calor mi princesa?- mostrando su sonrisa pícara y clavándole los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-E-Es el calor corporal que ambos nos estamos dando en éste momento- mintió, al oír esas palabras había aumentado aún más su temperatura.

-Estas mintiendo…- canturrió satisfecho.

Sin poder negar sus palabras, se limitó a ver el reloj, ya era más de las 3.00 am, tendría que madrugar ese día; para terminar con la charla separó a Chat de ella y lo recostó sobre su cama, en busca de la sábana, ya que no hacía tanto fresco, se tapó junto con el gato mientras se acomodaba a su lado; inconscientemente se colocó casi abrasándolo usando el cuerpo del minino como almohada y con un brazo sobre el pecho de éste. Chat a pesar de que no había ocurrido nada de lo que él quería, estaba feliz y no paraba de ronronear. El plan que tenía en mente no era el mismo, pero terminaría igual.

A la mañana siguiente la transformación del felino había desaparecido; y los rayos de sol entrantes lo despertaron, haciendo que vieran como la bella dama a su lado se encontraba dormida. Le propino un pequeño beso en la frente y quiso comenzar a despertarla para que se lleve la sorpresa de su vida, tal vez. Sin éxito alguno de lograr despertarla, se vio obligado a levantarla de otra forma. Y así guió su mano dentro de la remera del pijama y comenzó a acariciarla casi como un roce el vientre de la muchacha subiendo hacia sus exquisitos senos; como aún no obtenía respuesta, comenzó acariciando uno de sus pezones son suavidad, sólo recibía como respuesta leves gemidos y el color carmín que pintaba su rostro. Prosiguió quitándole lo que cubría sus pechos; era increíble como dormía. Observando con detenimiento lo rosado de sus pezones, la perfección de sus senos, no se pudo resistir más y fue a lamer cuidadosamente los pezones, de forma circular movía su lengua, dándole uno que otro beso; encaminó su mano hacia la cintura de ésta para luego tomarla de la espalda, donde sintió el relieve de las cicatrices de la batalla con "el carnicero", sin duda alguna ella era Ladybug. Acariciando su espalda mientras lamia sus pezones y conducía su mano libre hacia los shorts en lo que hacía un intento por quitarlos y que con un poco de esfuerzo lo logró, fue besando y lamiendo todo el recorrido desde los pechos hasta el ombligo donde se detuvo un momento. La chica seguía sumergida en su sueño, pero su cuerpo respondía a las caricias que le propinaba el ojiverde, a medida que él la tocaba su espalda se arqueaba levemente.

¡Me siento un pervertido al concebir semejantes acciones con ella dormida! ¡Soy de lo peor! meditó en lo que decidió taparla con la sábana y admirarla como dormía, con algún beso hacia sus manos o pequeños besos a los labios. Esperaré a que despierte… Espero que no se tarde mucho más pensó ansioso.

Mientras tanto la belleza durmiente tenía un sueño en donde todo lo que sentía lo estaba haciendo su gran amor Adrien; sin embargo un pensamiento llego a ella, durante la noche había aparecido Chat noir en su cuarto, entonces no pudo evitar pensar que esas sensaciones las causaba él. De pronto en medio del sueño aparecían ambos Adrien y Chat, al verlos no podía evitar sentir que se le partía el corazón, ya que indudablemente amaba a esos dos hombres. Esos pensamientos le hicieron llorar entre sueños.

Mientras Adrien, que se encontraba sin camisa y con un pantalón pijama ya que cuando se transformó en Chat noir había estado durmiendo, le limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la pelinegro. Poco a poco esta comenzó a despertar y visualizo a un hombre de rubio rizos y ojos verdes; una vez que ella misma se limpio los ojos para verlo mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de Adrien, el amor de su vida estaba en su cama, no se lo podía creer. Se sentó sin decir nada y con los ojos clavados en el rostro del ojiverde que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa; llevó una mano a su cara y se auto bofeteó pensando que seguía en un sueño.

-¡Aaaaauuuucchh!- se quejó

-¿Qué esperabas princesa? Eso seguro que dolió- comentó mostrando una leve sonrisa y bastante sorprendido por las medidas que tomó su lady para saber si era o no un sueño.- Te aseguro que esto no es un sueño ni nada parecido- confirmó.

-¿QUÉ?- dio un pequeño salto dejando expuesto su torso desnudo. Al notarlo velozmente se cubrió con las sábanas e inmediatamente noto que el intruso en su cama tampoco traía nada puesto en el pecho, haciendo enrojecer más aún a la pobre chica.- ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?- preguntó más calmada y un tanto enojada. Pero había ignorado algo vital.- Es- espera… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Yo estaba con Chat no… ¡OOOOHHHH POR DIOOSS! ¡Eres Chat noir!- gritó sorprendida, bien sabido era que Marinette podía ser muy distraída. Se lo puso a pensar un momento y tenia lógica que el fuese su compañero gatuno.- Mmm… supongo que tiene sentido.

-¡Por supuesto my lady, soy tu príncipe gatuno!- dijo tomándola de la cintura y tocando las cicatrices que poseía en la espalda. La acerco hacia él para besarla y lo que sintió fueron sus dedos parando su boca apresurada.

-¡Aún no me has contestado! ¿Por qué no traigo nada puesto?- cuestionó un tanto molesta.

-Pues… no te despertabas con nada de lo que hacía. Así que pensé en despertarte de placer- respondió coquetamente y un poco sonrojado.

-Me voy a vengar por esto…- tirándose encima de él que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la sentó sobre él; besándolo apasionadamente presionando sus senos sobre el pecho desnudo de éste.

De pronto siente como las manos de Adrien abrazaban su cintura por la espalda atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo cada vez más y recorriendo con ellas todo el largo de su espalda, luego bajo las manos hacia su cadera metiéndose dentro de la única prenda que la vestía. No pudo aguantar más y situó una mano en su pelvis bajando a la cavidad de ésta alojando un dedo dentro y moviéndolo. Podía escuchar los gemidos de su lady, que para él eran todo un deleite. Prosiguió con otro dedo. Marinette trataba de aguantar sus gemidos, pero no tenia éxito en ello. Cortó el beso y comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello del rubio y prosiguió a jugar con la lengua, por todo su apetitoso cuello y por su oreja, luego empezó mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de forma muy erótica, tal y como él había hecho horas atrás, y continuo con el cuello. Esto hacia excitar mucho al ojiverde que procedió a meter un tercer dedo en la cavidad femenina de la chica, ante esto soltó un gemido de placer que no pudo contener. Al cabo de unos minutos Adrien notaba la humedad de ella y termino arrancándole lo que impedía introducir su viril miembro que se encontraba muy duro, pero Marinette le ganó de ante mano y empezó a frotar su femineidad húmeda sobre los bóxers de él, ya que se había quitado como pudo los pantalones que le estorbaban. El roce, el cómo frotaba sus partes intimas lo ponía más y más duro, sin mencionar que el movimiento hacía que los senos de ella hicieran lo mismo en el pecho firme y trabajado de él.

-Mmm… tu amiguito quiere participar… ppprrrrrruu- susurró y ronroneó a su oído, provocando que este sintiera una corriente eléctrica correr por toda su espalda.

Detiene el balanceo de sus caderas y el friccionar de sus partes íntimas, recostó al muchacho que estaba ansioso por entrar en ella. Fue bajando entre besos y mordidas suaves desde el cuello hasta llegar a la línea del bóxer. Besó la tela donde se encontraba el miembro de éste, provocando una mueca de placer en él. Le quitó los boxes dejando a la vista la erección del rubio, provocando un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. La pelinegra lo observo e hizo una gesto de gozo, tomó el miembro varonil de su ahora amante y comenzó dándole pequeños besos a lo largo de éste, posicionó su dedo índice sobre la punta haciendo una leve presión y moviendo de manera circular, induciendo los gemidos del rubio. Con la mano que lo sostenía comenzó a moverlo lentamente hacia abajo y arriba y con la otra jugaba con el bello que formaba un camino desde su ombligo hacia su masculinidad; guió su lengua por el largo del miembro muy erecto hasta llegar a la cabeza y con total delicadeza rozaba su lengua contra la punta y le dedicaba unos mordiscos delicados en lo que apresuraba el ritmo de estas mordidas y de su mano. Adrien no podía creer que estaba bajo las seductoras tácticas de Marinette, completamente embriagado por ellas; por un momento dirigió una breve mirada hacia la mujer que le hacía sentir tanto placer, lo que vio lo dejo atónito, no solo estaba jugando con su pene, sino que también tenía varios dedos metidos en su vagina. Al ver semejante situación cerró nuevamente los ojos por todo el deleite que sentía. Estaba tan extasiado por la destreza de ella que no pudo evitar acabar en el rostro de su Lady; abrió los ojos, y miro a la ojiazul, que tenía parte de los labios y la mano con el semen de la reciente eyaculación. Para su completa sorpresa lo recibió con una mirada llena de lujuria y una sonrisa pícara en lo que limpiaba con su lengua el semen de sus labios y sus dedos.

-Mmm eso fue bastante… Pero veo que tienes para seguir jugando- ante estas palabras seductoras, Adrien la levantó con una fuerza inhumana, la apartó hacia la cama recostándola boca arriba. Se abrió paso entre las hermosas y torneadas piernas de la pelinegra y observó con detenimiento la femineidad de ésta y llevo su rostro hasta ese lugar húmedo; se colocó tan cerca que podía aspirar el aroma de ella, levanto ligeramente la vista y le clavó los ojos.

-Mírame Marinette. No vayas a apartar la vista ni por un segundo- exigió en lo que seguía viéndola.

Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azules sacó la lengua y con la punta rozaba con extrema lentitud y delicadeza los labios de su vagina. Estos actos estimulaban a la chica que tenia pequeños escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo; cuando Adrien adentro más su lengua encontrando un pequeño punto algo hinchado, pasando una y otra vez de forma circular su lengua por ese lugar sentía como ella se estremecía, como sus piernas se cerraban por reflejo. Con sus manos trabó las piernas de ésta para incluso abrirlas más y tener mayor acceso, pero sobre todo le impedía que las cerrara. Empezó a mordisquear suavemente el clítoris que se hinchaba a la par de la excitación de la muchacha, sus gemidos se hacían más y más fuertes. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos del placer, y con un gran esfuerzo los volvió a abrir para encontrase nuevamente con la mirada del ojiverde que, con un simple vistazo, le demostró que estaba feliz por lo que había hecho ella. Dejo el punto que ahora estaba más abultado y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a delinear la cavidad de ella, hasta que la metió saboreándola por completo.

-Eres tan exquisita mi princesa… Podría beber de éste elixir todos los días- habló de forma pícara y entrecortada mientras liberaba parte de su aliento en la zona intima de ella, y veía como la hacía temblar.

-¿Te gusta Marinette?- dijo soplando un poco en el mismo lugar, arrancando de los labios de ella un gemido tan erótico que provocó que una pequeña corriente corriera por su cuerpo.- Contéstame my lady- ansioso por la respuesta seguía exhalando su aliento de forma entrecortada.

-Mmm-mmmm… S-Sí…- balbuceaba entre gemidos de puro regocijo.

-¿Sí qué?- la presionaba y le aplicaba una pequeña tortura con su aliento.

-Ahhh…mmmm… ¡SÍ ADRIEN! ¡SÍ ME GUSTA!...ahhhmmm- gritaba del éxtasis y la excitación que sentía.

Si más volvió a soplar sobre su cavidad a la misma velocidad que metía su lengua en ella. Marinette al sentir aquello se estremeció y arqueó la espalda formando un semicírculo llegando así a su clímax. Adrien bebió todo el elixir que había dejado su orgasmo sin dejar de verse mutuamente a los ojos.

-¡Eres deliciosa! Eres un plato que repetiré todas las noches- miró como el rostro de ella se volvía cual rubí ante sus palabras.- Dime bugaboo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le sonrió traviesamente en lo que su mirada se podía apreciar toda la lujuria que contenía.

-Ad-Adrien… tú ya… tú ya sabes que quiero- agitada y con voz entrecortada trataba de unir las palabras de forma coherente.

Con un gesto de insatisfacción el rubio con la punta de su miembro lo toca contra la intimidad de ella.- Vamos my lady, se que puedes esforzarte un poco más…- vio como ella se llevaba una mano hacia su boca y mordía un dedo del placer.- Vamosss… quiero oírte.

Marinette sentía como todo su ser quemaba cual llamas, que aún así ese ardor, ese calor iba en aumento indetenible; tenía el impulso de que Adrien entrara por fin en ella, lo estaba deseando, casi que lo saboreaba. Quería que se volvieran uno por fin. No podía pronunciar ni una palabra, a duras penas podía decir su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos.- A-Adri-en… Adrien… ¡Quiero que entres en mi! ¡Te deseo! ¡Quiero sentirte tan adentro de mi que parezca que somos uno!- sólo pudo formular esas palabras que prácticamente se las había gritado.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí- la contempló con una sonrisa sagaz. Sostuvo ambas piernas que colocó sobre sus hombros y prosiguió a sostener las caderas de ésta e incrusto finalmente su miembro en la cavidad de su amada, con gran fuerza y comenzó a embestirla. Sus gemidos se hacían uno sólo.

-Aaaahhh…Adrien…mmm- pronunciaba entre jadeos.- Mmm... Quiero más- comentó mientras se mordía los labios.

Adrien le regaló una sonrisa pícara, que mostraba que le iba hacer sentir mucho más deleite. Bajo las piernas de ella hacia su cadera y la levanto sentándola sobre él, metiendo más adentro su miembro varonil. Soltando un gemido por ese movimiento, que no pudo evitar notar. Se percató de como las paredes de ella se acoplaban a la perfección, como se pegaban y apretaban cada vez más su viril miembro.- ¿Puedes sentir eso? ¿Él como estamos hechos el uno para el otro?- le susurraba al oído entre gemidos de pura satisfacción.

Marinette traslado sus manos hacia la cabellera de él y enredó sus dedos en su melena rubia. Le dedicó una mirada de puro amor y ternura.- Adrien… Tú eres el amor de mi vida- acercó sus labios carnosos a los del ojiverde y se fundieron en un beso que expresó todo el cariño que tenía. Procedió a convertirlo en uno mucho más apasionado delineando con su lengua los labios de muchacho. Sus lenguas danzaban a la par que sus caderas.- ¡Mmm…je t'aime gatito mmm!- susurró entre besos y sonrisas.

-Vous aimer pour l'éternité- ("te amare por toda la eternidad") provocándose mutuamente risitas.

Le propinó un beso extremadamente apasionado y sensual casi erótico, separado apenas sus labios, pero sus lenguas aún jugaban entre sí.- Quiero que acabes sobre mi- le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior; sus senos que chocaban entre si y a su vez con el pecho de Adrien; las caderas que bailaban al son del vaivén que era producido por las entradas y salidas fuertes de la extremidad de él.

-Como desees… my lady- pronunció entre jadeos y gemidos sabiendo que se venía próxima.

Minutos después con tan ardiente y erótico movimiento de caderas, Adrien sabía que se estaba por venir, así que la recostó y continuo de la misma hasta que ambos llegaron a un glorioso orgasmo y tuvo que quitar su miembro para finalmente acabar por segunda vez, sobre todo el vientre de la chica.

Exhaustos por todo ocurrido en la mañana se tiraron uno al lado del otro, aún besándose. Adrien abrazaba por la cintura a Marinette, mientras que ella acariciaba el rostro del ojiverde con mucho cariño.

-Fue mejor de lo que jamás he soñado- pronunció casi en un susurro el rubio.- Al fin pude hacerte mía- dejando una marca de un beso en su cuello.

-Mmm si… mucho mejor- suspiró placenteramente.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestionó confundida ante sus acciones.

-Para que todos sepan que eres sólo mía- la miro de forma pícara.

-Y tú solamente mío- comentó felizmente en lo que le plantaba un beso.- Imaginar que me hacía tanto problema por la misma persona- riéndose.

-Yo igual, la verdad que estar enamorado de Ladybug y tenerte cerca me torturaba- gesticuló con sufrimiento.- y eran la misma persona, la verdad que fui un ciego.

-Mmmm… creo que la primera vez que nos conocimos tuve una leve sospecha, pero creo que me cegó la forma en que Adrien y Marinette se conocieron- explicó dudosa- ¿Tú como supiste que era Ladybug?

-Digamos que todo empezó cuando Nino me comentó que yo te atraía en la escuela, y cuando me di cuenta de ello, cuestioné sobre muchas cosas a mi kwami, Plag, creo que esa noche no pude pegar ojo, pensando en ti y en Ladybug, fue entonces cuando lo note, pero necesitaba pruebas de ello, porque quizá sólo era lo que yo quería que fuese. Durante las noches te espiaba como Chat noir y observaba lo que hacías como Marinette. Mientras tanto como no sabía si aún me amabas a mí, a Adrien, tenía que conquistarte e hice lo posible para que estemos juntos- explicó un poco apenado.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…

-Pero seguía sin tener una prueba concreta. Hasta que espiándote por la trampilla como Chat, te empezaste a quitar la ropa para bañarte y vi las cicatrices- se interrumpió para rozarlas con la yema de sus dedos.- Fue algo estúpido lo que hiciste ese día. Pero gracias a eso pude descubrirte. Aunque quería corroborarlo más de cerca. Tenía que verte sin ropa, y como dudaba que fueras a hacerme un strip tease. Debía de conquistarte y sellar nuestro amor en la cama, y eso es lo que he tratado como Adrien y como Chat, no solo para corroborar tu identidad, si no porque tenía la urgencia, la necesidad de hacerte mía, de consumar nuestro amor.

-¿Me estas confesando que eres un pervertido sin remedio?- se burlo entre risas.

-Es lo que tú provocas en mi- dándole un gesto travieso.- Debo admitir que siempre me quitabas el sueño, y cuando lograba dormir me despertabas a mitad de la noche, con una erección, o peor aún húmedo. No recuerdo cuantas veces tuve que quitarme las ganas con mi mano pensando en ti- confesó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Yo o Ladybug?- fingió enojo.

-Ambas- provocó que su querida amante se pusiera totalmente colorada.

-B-Bueno yo también tengo que confesar que muchas veces esperaba a que Tikki se durmiera y debía usar mis dedos para calmar el ardor que sentía por ti, tanto como Chat como con Adrien- admitió mientras los colores rojos de sus mejillas se intensificaban.- Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, ¿y Tikki?

-Tienes razón, hace rato que no veo a Plag ni escucho sus comentarios irritantes. ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

-En fin…- habló mientras se levantaba y desperezaba la joven.- ¿Quieres bañarte y seguir la fiesta allí?- lo miro lujuriosamente.- Tengo que lavarme el sudor y todo el semen. Pero todavía queda un tiempo más, a la larga hoy tengo que ir a trabajar para ti.- caminaba directo al baño mientras se recogía el cabello, provocando que su espalda se curvara en el proceso.

-La verdad eres buena ocultando cosas- le comentó mientras iba tras ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca creí que fueras tan lujuriosa. Sabía que sí tú quisieras podrías hacer que cualquier hombre cayera ante tus pies, pero esto me sorprende bastante. Siempre fuiste muy tímida.- la sujeto por la cintura, ya en la ducha, produciendo que la espalda de ella tocara con un leve roce su pecho.

La ducha paso rápido y muy romántico entre besos abrazos y sonrisas dulces y felices. Todo era perfecto ahora, ya todo tenía sentido para estos dos tortolos, que pronto planearían su vida juntos.

En otra parte en la terraza de la casa de Marinette se hallaba un par de kwamis desayunando y gozando del sol de la mañana. Dejando que los héroes arreglaran sus asuntos pendientes y darles privacidad.

-Veo que ya solucionaron todos los pendientes que tenían- comentó una criaturita roja que veía por un tragaluz.

-¡Aaaaahhhggg ya era hora! Cinco mil años y nunca hubo una pareja de Ladybug y Chat noir que no terminasen juntos- se quejó mientras comía su amadísimo queso.

-Plagg… Aunque siempre termine igual, ¿no te parece romántico?- voló toda feliz y acaramelada alrededor del kwami negro.

Dejando su queso a un lado, atrapo a la pequeña kwami roja y la abrazó.- ¡Sí! Es muy romántico, a pesar de lo ciegos que puedan ser. Pero lo que más me gusta de cuando saben quienes son es que podemos estar juntos, mi amor- la miró dulcemente y le regalo un pequeño besito en los labios.

-Te amo Plagg- le susurró dulcemente.

-Te amo Tikki… Mucho más que al queso camembert- le dedicó una pequeña risita.- No importa los milenios que pasen, te amaré por siempre.

-¡Aaaaaaawww! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Plagg sí puede ser romántico!- una voz masculina habló asomado por el traga luz, junto a una mujer de cabellos azabaches.

-¡Que tiernos son!- comentó la joven.- A pesar de que se extrañen cada vez que tengan portadores, no los obligan a estar juntos para así poder amarse ustedes… Son tan espaciales- les sonrió gentilmente y con mucha ternura en su mirar.

-¡Marinette!

-¡Adrien!

Dijeron avergonzados los pequeños kwamis que se metieron con ellos al departamento a desayunar por fin y volver a sus vidas cotidianas que ahora desbordaban de felicidad, dicha y sobre todo amor y pasión.


End file.
